


Automatic

by Warriorsqueen



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Genius Shuri (Marvel), White Men - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorsqueen/pseuds/Warriorsqueen
Summary: "Super advanced African country with technology apparently further than the rest of the world and the lead researcher likes Korean pop music.”“Like you’ve never listened to music in your lab.”





	Automatic

Music pumped through Shuri’s speakers as she worked. She hummed along to the lyrics she didn’t quite understand, swaying lightly to the dance beat.

“Kpop?” Shuri looked up and saw a guest in her lab. Tony Stark. She had known that as soon as T’Challa opened the country that this man would visit but she really hadn’t expected it so soon.

“Yes. Kpop.”

“Huh. Super advanced african country with technology apparently further than the rest of the world and the lead researcher likes korean pop music.”

“Like you’ve never listened to music in your lab.”

“I'm mostly surprised that of all the things you managed to import, kpop is one of those things.”

Shuri laughed. “We have the internet. Just because you couldn’t see in until now doesn’t mean we weren’t looking out.”

Stark huffed, seemingly pacified at her answer. Shuri rolled her eyes as she turned back towards her project. Americans. Thinking they had all the answers.

Shuri manipulated the model she was looking. It was a blueprint for her lab in the new Wakandan Aid Center and every detail had to be perfect.

Shuri could feel breath on her shoulder. She turned around quickly, her braids whipping Tony Stark across the nose.

“Do you mind Colonizer? This is still my lab.”

He stepped back, hands raised in surrender. “I know, I know. But this feels almost familiar.”

Shuri couldn’t help but laugh “There is no chance you have seen anything like this lab before.”

Stark wiggled his hand back and forth in a ‘so-so’ gesture. “My lab isn’t too different from this one. A lot less vibranium but otherwise…” He takes a step back and looks Shuri directly in the eyes. “You honestly remind me a lot of myself. Well, what I could have been without shitty parents.”

“Just because you’re also smart doesn’t mean we’re the same. I’m the leader in scientific innovation around the entire world. You wish you did even half of I have.”

“And they call me cocky”

Shuri scowled at him “And they’re right. I just know that I’m smart and I need to be  ready to defend myself against white men like you."


End file.
